Una secuencia diferente
by yuanel03
Summary: Es otra versión de como pasaron las cosas. Donde Hiccup conoció a Toothless y aprendió sobre los dragones tiempo antes de empezar el entrenamiento con los dragones.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien, como ya saben, debido a algunos comentarios de fic's pasados, voy a dar la "idea" de la cual este fic se trata.**

**Es de hecho una idea simple que (como ya es costumbre mía) he hecho más complicada. Es acerca de **_"Como serian las cosas si Hiccup hubiera encontrado a Toothless 3 meses antes del entrenamiento de_ dragones."**  
**

**Así que esta dicho, el punto es hacer esto lo más parecido posible a la película.**

Era un día como cualquier otra en Berk.

Los hombres adultos cazaban, entrenaban para matar dragones, buscaban nuevas manera de matar dragones, creaban trampas para matar dragones, etc.

Los vikingos jóvenes entrenaban sus tareas y se preparaban para el próximo ataque, y Hiccup trabajaba en la forja como siempre o estaba en su habitación inventando algo que nadie entendía y consideraban inútil.

Era un día como cualquier otro, un día de rutina o por lo menos para la mayoría de ellos.

Hiccup recientemente tenia un nuevo pasatiempo, volar. Si, volar en el dragón más peligroso que jamas se había visto. Y que era su mejor y único amigo.

_= Flash-back =_

_Durante el ultimo ataque que sufrió Berk, Hiccup decidido a probar que era un vikingo capaz de matar a un dragón utilizo una especie de catapulta para atrapar y "matar" a un Night Fury, el único problema fue que nadie le creyó cuando dijo que lo había derribado, pensando que era una excusa por haber hecho que un Monstruos Nightmare incendiara una de las antorchas gigantes provocando la destrucción de 3 casa._

_Al día siguiente fue en su búsqueda, pero no fue hasta después de haber revisado toda la isla que lo encontró. Seguía vivo pero estaba indefenso, su oportunidad para arreglar todo lo que había causado durante toda su vida... pero no fue capaz de hacerlo._

_Al ver en los ojos de una bestia como esa el miedo, estando a punto de morir sin la posibilidad de defenderse, se vio reflejado en él._

_Libero al dragón esperando que este hullera en cuando tuviera la oportunidad pero en cuanto lo libero este salto sobre Hiccup, pero por algún motivo, aunque estaba sobre él no lo mató simplemente rugió y salio "volando"._

_Hiccup entonces investigo todo lo que pudo sobre Night Fury, pero no encontró nada, leyó todo el libro de dragones 3 veces pero ni siquiera una nota o referencia de él, excepto que "todos y cada uno de los dragones SIEMPRE intentaran matarte"._

_Hiccup fue al lugar donde había derribado al dragón para saber porque le había dejado vivir, solo que esta vez llevaba un "regalo" y su escudo para asegurarse de que no lo atacara._

_Desde el ultimo sitio que lo vio siguió el rastro hasta un claro en el bosque, se acerco al claro por una brecha entre las piedras en donde su escudo quedo atorado, siguió adelante hasta que el Night Fury salto delante de él._

_Le ofreció temerosamente el pescado, este lo tomo y regreso "algo" para que Hiccup comiera, este lo hizo pues quería acercarse a él._

_Paso el resto del día allí, sin hacer nada en especial, solo acostumbrándose a la presencia del otro. Cuando oscureció se fue a la aldea, ni siquiera notaron que estuvo fuera todo el día._

_Al día siguiente fue de nuevo pero esta vez con 10 peces en una cesta y 2 ya cocinados._

_Nuevamente paso allí todo el día, solo que esta vez dibujando a Toothless, como lo había decidido llamar ya que normalmente no tiene dientes, solo los "saca" cuando se siente amenazado, en el suelo con una vara._

_Toothless intento hacer lo mismo con una rama de un árbol aunque realmente solo "dibujo" círculos sin sentido al rededor de Hiccup. Hiccup intento salir de allí sin pisar ninguna linea dibujada por el Night Fury._

_Cuando salio, estaba justo frente al dragón. Intento tocarlo pero este no parecía muy contento con la idea, entonces acerco su brazo a él mientras cerraba los ojos, pero sin llegar a tocarlo, entonces fue el Toothless quien se acerco permitiendo le a Hiccup tocarlo._

_Después__ de un par de días como ese Hiccup noto que le faltaba una parte de la cola, y que tal vez él podría hacer un remplazo para ella. Y así lo hizo, aunque después tubo que modificar la bastante y crearse una silla de montar finalmente consiguió que Toothless volara normalmente, aunque necesitaba de él para hacerlo._

_= Fin del flash-back _=

Desde entonces Hiccup diario va a aquel claro a jugar con Toothless, a volar y a aprender más sobre los dragones.

Esa su rutina los últimos 3 meses.

=Esa misma noche=

-Otra vez no-Dijo Hiccup mientras corría hacia la forja.

Los dragones los atacaban por primera vez desde hacia 3 meses pero esta vez, no estaba decidido a matar a un dragón, estaba decidió a que no mataran a ninguno.

-No los dejen escapar-Ordeno Stoick, jefe de la tribu y padre de Hiccup.

Era una locura nuevamente, los arcos y catapultas nunca dejaban de disparar, los guerreros atacaban con espadas y hachas a los que bajaban cerca del suelo, los vikingos más jóvenes apagaban el fuego causado por los dragones y Hiccup, bueno, él estaba en la forja haciendo una trabajo extrañamente malo.

En vez de afilar correctamente una espada la rompía, activaba los artefactos que inventaba "accidentalmente" para noquear a algún vikingo, se tardaba demasiado en dar las armas a los vikingos, en fin, cualquier cosa para que no mataran ningún dragón.

Hasta que no pudieron más y lo encerraron en su casa hasta que él ataque terminada.

Y "curiosamente", a pesar de que fueron atacados por la Night fury, no hubo ningún herido, y simplemente ahuyento a los dragones y destruyo completamente la armería, dejando solo las armas que estaban utilizando.

Era más de lo que Stoick podía soportar.

No podía defender su villa de los dragones y hacer de Hiccup un digno heredero al mismo tiempo, tenia que detener permanentemente a los dragones.

=Al día siguiente=

-Es suficiente, tenemos que acabar con esto-Dijo Stoick, estaban en el gran salón. Discutiendo sobre que hacer a continuación-¿Quién me acompaña?

Sin embargo nadie parecía muy emocionado con la idea.

-Todos los que se queden deben cuidar de Hiccup-Agrego.

Ante estas palabras todo repentinamente se emocionaron con la idea de ir a buscar el nido de los dragones.

-Así me gusta-Dijo Stoick al ver la nueva reacción-prepárense, partiremos en la mañana.

Todos salieron del gran salón rápidamente, excepto Gobber pues fue detenido por Stoick.

-Tu no Gobber, tienes que quedarte a adiestrar a los jóvenes para matar dragones-Dijo antes de sentarse y dar un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa Stoick?-Le pregunto Gobber ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Es acerca de Hiccup-Dijo como única explicación.

-¿Qué pasa con Hiccup?-Le pregunto aunque sabia la obvia respuesta.

-Veras, cuando era niño...

-Allí vamos de nuevo...

-Mi padre me dijo que estrellara mi cabeza contra una piedra y lo hice, pensé que era una locura pero no lo cuestione, ¿y sabes que paso?...

-Te dolió la cabeza...

-La piedra se partió en 2, me enseño lo que un vikingo puede hacer, puede aplastar montañas, combatir con el bosque, domar océanos, desde que era un niño sabía lo que era, en lo que me iba a convertir... veo a Hiccup y no veo a ese niño.

-Stoick no puedes estar allí para protegerlo siempre solo puedes prepararlo-Le dijo Gobber.

-Pero ¿de que manera?-Le pregunto esperando algo que le ayudara a solucionar todo.

-Ponlo a entrenar con los demás-Le contesto como si fuera algo evidente.

-Eso no funcionara...-Le dijo pero fue interrumpido.

-Claro que lo jara, va a aprender como se debe combatir un dragón y si no lo consigue por lo menos se relacionara más con los demás, tiene que aprender a hablarle a todos, se convertirá en el jefe algún día.

-Tal vez tengas razón, de cualquier modo las cosas no pueden empeorar-Dijo con optimismo antes de salir del gran salón rumbo a su casa.

=En casa=

Stoick estaba en la sala de su casa, esperando la llegada de Hiccup, no sabía que estaba haciendo tan noche pero realmente no le importaba mucho pues no consideraba que pudiera hacer algo "importante" para la villa.

Al escuchar el sonido la puerta abrirse le llamo

-Hiccup, necesito hablar contigo-Le dijo en tono serio.

-Oh, papá, esperaba que estuvieras dormido-Le dijo antes la falta de palabras por la sorpresa-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Veras, mañana tu y los demás chicos empezaran en entrenamiento para matar dragones-Le dijo directamente.

-Oh, el entrenamiento...-Le dijo Hiccup, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Si, no voy a aceptar ninguna objeción, nosotros nos iremos a buscar el nido, ustedes serán nutras única defensa hasta que regresemos-Le dijo antes de tomar su bolsa-Regresare en 1 mes... probablemente.

-Y yo estaré aquí... tal vez-Dijo como respuesta. Repentinamente su nueva "tranquila y feliz" vida se encontraba en peligro.

**Y hasta aquí este capitulo, un poco aburrido debido a que la mayor parte son escenas modificadas de la película pero es solo la introducción.**

**Y no se preocupen, este fic esta planeado com capítulos y no alentara la actualización de mis otros fic,s.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, entonces aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero poder publicar el siguiente capitulo pronto y el de "Otra competencia de entrenamiento", para poder centrarme en "De otra manera" y en otro fic que pienso publicar.**

-Bienvenidos al entrenamiento de dragones-Dijo Gobber abriendo las puertas de la arena.

-Ya no hay vuelta atras-Dijo Astrid mientras ella y el resto de los vikingos entraban en la arena. Hasta estar más o menos por la parte central.

-Espero llevarme serias quemaduras-Dijo Tuffnut.-

-Yo alguna buena mordida, en el hombro o en la espala-Agrego Ruffnut.

-Si, solo es divertido si te llevas alguna cicatriz-Dijo despues Astrid.

-Sin bromear, ¿cierto?-Dijo ante estos comentarios Hiccup-Dolor, lo aman.

-Oh, genial ¿quien lo dejo entrar?-Dijo Snotlout

-Aquí aprenderán como matar a un dragón-Dijo Gobber interrumpiendo a los chicos.

-Hiccup mato a un Night Fury hace 3 meses así que... ¿eso no lo descalifica o algo?-Dijo Snotlout.

-No te preocupes Hiccup, eres pequeño y débil, se concentraran en los que parecen más vikingos-Dijo Gobber en un intento de animar a Hiccup. Hiccup solo pudo suspirar, si eso le alcanzaba a afectar aun después de los últimos 3 meses no quería ni pensar como se hubiera sentido si no hubiera conocido a Toothless.

-Detrás de estas puertas están algunas de las tantas especies de dragones-Dijo mientras Fishlegs empezaba a dar los datos de dichos dragones-El mortal Nadder, el engañoso Zippleback, el Monstruos Nightmare, el Terrible terror...¡Podrías callarte!-Grito Gobber un tanto harto de Fishlegs-Y el Gronckle...

-Espera, no nos enseñaras primero-Dijo Snotlout preocupado.

-Yo creo en el aprendizaje de campo-Dijo

Entonces Gobber abrió la puerta y rápidamente salio un Gronckle, el cual se estrello contra la pared al no poder frenar.

-Hoy es acerca de sobrevivir, si te da estas muerto-Dijo Gobber dando inicio a la lección.

-Rápido, ¿qué es lo primero que necesitan?-Pregunto Gobber, moviéndose a un lado, dejando a lo vikingos pelear solos contra el dragón.

-¿Un doctor?-Dijo Hiccup en broma, aunque el resto de chicos no lo tomaron así.

-¿5 veces más velocidad?-Pregunto Fishlegs.

-Un escudo-Afirmo Astrid.

-Correcto, el escudo es la pieza más importante de su equipo, si tienen que elegir entre la espada y el escudo, tomen el escudo-Dijo mientras observaba a los chicos tomar sus escudos y a los gemelos pelearse por el mismo escudo hasta que el dragón lo destruyo, dejando a ambos fuera de la competencia.

-Los escudos sirven para otra cosa, ruido-Dijo Gobber y los 4 estudiantes restantes comenzaron a golpear sus escudos con sus armas.

-Bien-Dijo Gobber una vez todos los restantes tenían sus escudos-¿Cual es el limite de disparos de un Gronckle?, todo dragón tiene uno.

-¿5?-Pregunto Snotlout.

-No, 6-Dijo Fishlegs levantando el brazo en el cual tenia el escudo. El Gronckle disparó hacia él y destruyo el escudo, dejando a Fishlegs fuera de la competencia.

-Bien, ahora quedan...¿2?, un momentos ¿Donde esta Hiccup?-Pregunto Ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

-¿Y yo como voy a saber?-Dijo Snotlout.

-Bueno parece que solo quedan 2-Dijo Gobber buscando a Hiccup con la mirada.

-Oye ¿sabes?, me mude al sótano de mis pares, deberías venir a hacer ejercicio, luces como que haces ejercicio-Decìa Snotlout pero fue interrumpido por un disparo del dragón el cual también destruyo su escudo, sacándolo de combate.

Entonces es dragón fijo la vista en un escudo, el cual extrañamente estaba tirado verticalmente.

Entonces el escudo lentamente comenzó a rodar y el Gronckle lo destruyo.

-¡Hiccup!-Grito Astrid pues seguramente era él quien estaba detrás de ese escudo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hiccup a un lado de Astrid lo cual realmente la sorprendió.

Entonces Astrid empezó a mirar a ambos, a Hiccup, el cual estaba parado a un lado de ella con su escudo en mano, y al escudo destruido que juraría Hiccup tenia unos momentos atrás.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Le pregunto un tanto asombrada. No era fácil engañar a Astrid y ella lo sabía bien.

-Pues... ¡cuidado!-Grito Hiccup y la empujo, pues otra bola de fuego del dragón se dirigía hacia ellos. Dicha bola de fuego rompo el escudo de Hiccup, pues aunque saco a Astrid de peligro el no pudo quitarse a tiempo.

El dragón se acerco mucho a Hiccup y abrió la boca para lanzar una bola de fuego que Hiccup no seria capaz de esquivar. Pero Hiccup aprovecho que el dragón se había acercado lo suficiente para rascar debajo de su cuello lo cual "relajo" al dragón.

Pero esa acción paso desapercibida para Astrid, y antes de que el Gronckle "lanzara" la ultima de sus bolas de fuego, Astrid lanzo su escudo el cual golpeo la cabeza del Gronckle causando que su puntería se desviara, y su disparo cayera al suelo.

-Buen trabajo a ambos-Dijo Gobber-Gran idea Hiccup, buen lanzamiento Astrid-Agrego antes de dar por concluida la clase.

-No fue nada-Dijo algo fatigada Astrid, no por el cansancio si no por el miedo de que Hiccup estuvo a punto de "morir". Cosa que no sabía muy bien porque la aterro.

-Aun así, gracias Astrid, salvaste mi vida-Dijo Hiccup, más que nada para no decir, "gracias, pero no era necesario" ya que levantaría muchas sospechas.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-Dijo Astrid tendiéndole la mano a Hiccup, que aun se encontraba en el suelo. Este la tomo y se levando.

-Bien, si ya terminamos, tengo algo que hacer-Dijo antes de salir corriendo-¡Nos vemos mañana!-Grito cuando ya había salido de la arena.

Astrid no tubo tiempo de objetar, realmente quería saber como había podido escapar completamente de su vista y engañar a un Gronckle. Él no sabía nada sobre dragones, o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues bien, aquí el tercer capitulo, aunque me tarde un poco más de lo que pensaba debido a la escuela...**

Había llegado el segundo día de entrenamiento.

No sabía que esperar por parte de Gobber así que tenia que estar preparada para lo que sea. Fue precisamente por eso que llego exageradamente temprano a la arena, quizás demasiado temprano.

Al llegar a la arena y encontrarse con que estaba cerrada(obviamente), decidió quedarse esperando en la entrada. Se recostaría en las gradas y cuando llegaran los demás podría decirles que acababa de llegar y asunto arreglado.

Así que se sentó en las gradas, se recostó y cerro los ojos durante unos minutos, hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de la arena el cual llamo su atención pues se supone que nadie debe de estar en la arena a estas horas.

Se acerco lo mas sigilosamente que pudo sin dejarse ver y pudo observar a Hiccup saliendo de la arena y que en la arena estaban una extrañas "paredes" de madera.

"¿Qué demonios hace aquí?"Pensó Astrid pero no tubo tiempo de ir a interrogarlo, pues Gobber y los demás ya estaban por llegar y no quería "llegar tarde" por ir a ver a Hiccup, así que prefirió olvidarse del asunto y concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

Entraron a la arena y se encontraron con que estaba "preparada" una nueva clase y que Gobber no entro junto con ellos.

Se acercaron un tanto temerosos sobre lo que pasaría, Gobber desde fuera abrió la reja y dejo escapar a un Deadly Nadder, el cual rápidamente entro en el laberinto de que Gobber había preparado para ellos.

-Bien, hoy es acerca de ataque-Dijo Gobber desde fuera mientras veía a los vikingos correr-El Nadder es rápido y ágil, su tarea es ser más rápidos y más ágiles.

-Realmente estoy empezando a cuestionar tus métodos de enseñanza-Grito Fishlegs luego de casi ser atravesado por las espinas lanzadas por el Nadder.

-¡Busquen su punto ciego!-Dijo Gobber ignorando los comentarios de Fishlegs-Todo dragón tiene uno, búsquenlo, escondan se y ataquen-Dijo al tiempo que los gemelos se encontraban en su punto ciego.

-Hug, ¿nunca te bañas?-Pregunto Ruffnut respecto al olor de su hermano.

-Si no te gusta búscate tu propio punto ciego-Dijo Tuffnut como respuesta.

-¿Qué tal si te hago a ti un punto ciego?-Dijo Ruffnut amenazante.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el dragón, el cual obviamente los había escuchado.

-Punto ciego si, punto sordo no tanto-Dijo con una pequeña risa al final.

-Espera, ¿como se supone que ataquemos si ni siquiera nos has dicho como?-Pregunto Hiccup, justo debajo de donde Gobber los observaba.

-Ya sabes que creo que debes de aprenderlo solo, así que ¡vuelve allí!-Dijo pensando que Hiccup pregunto simplemente para huir un poco de el entrenamiento.

-Hiccup-Lo llamo en voz baja Astrid.

Hiccup se giro hacia Astrid y pudo ver al dragón al fondo del "pasillo".

Astrid salto al otro lado del pasillo rápidamente a pesar del peso extra del escudo, Snotlout hizo lo mismo y por muy extraño que les pareciera a estos 2 Hiccup también hizo exactamente lo mismo, puede que incluso más rápido que ellos, pero eso no evito que el Nadder consiguiera verlo, lo cual este comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

-No te preocupes nena, yo me encargo-Dijo Snotlout lanzando su marro, deteniendo a Astrid la cual estaba a punto de lanzar su hacha.

El marro de Snotlout fallo miserablemente así que ingenio la escusa más estúpida que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba nublado.

-El sol estaba en mis ojos Astrid-Dijo a lo que Astrid solo negó con las cabeza y comenzó a correr-¿que querías?, ¿que bloqueara el sol?. Pude hacerlo pero no me dio tiempo-Seguía mientras Astrid huía del Nadder, saltando sobre las paredes semi-destrozadas.

Mientras Hiccup, ignorando todo esto seguía discutiendo con Gobber.

-Pero no tiene ningún sentido-Insistía Hiccup

-Lo que no tiene sentido es que sigas aquí en vez de estar combatiendo contra ese dragón-Dijo Gobber en un tono cansado.

-¿Porque no puedes simplemente decirnos como atacar?, con eso podríamos...

-¡HICCUP!-Grito Astrid la cual estaba apunto de caer sobre Hiccup, seguida por el dragón.

Hiccup solo pudo voltear para ver a Astrid aplastarlo, consiguiendo que su hacha quedara atascada en el escudo de Hiccup.

-UUUUU, Amor en el campo de batalla-Dijo Tuffnut al ver la posición en la que estaban.

-Pudo conseguirse algo mejor-Agrego Ruffnut al comentario de su hermano.

-¿Porque no solo?, yo podría...-Decía Hiccup mientras Astrid intentaba levantarse.

En cuanto logro parase miro como el Nadder se disponía a atacarlos, intento tomar su hacha pero estaba atascada en el escudo de Hiccup, y cuando por sin la desatasco solamente saco la empuñadura, el filo del hacha seguía atorado en el escudo del chico.

-Oh, demonios-Dijo Hiccup al mirar esto, no tenia otra alternativa más que actuar, de lo contrario ese dragón posiblemente la mataría.

Se levanto rápidamente al tiempo que introducía su mano en su bolsillo sacando una extraña hierba que afortunadamente nadie pudo ver. Al ver a Hiccup el Nadder se empezó a detener, en cuento estuvo al alcance Hiccup acerco la hierba a la nariz del dragón, cosa que lo calmo y entonces rasco la parte baja de su cabeza causando que el dragón cayera inconsciente.

Ante esto todos miraron atónitos a Hiccup, el cual solo salio caminando como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido nunca.

Cuando Astrid reacciono a su casi-muerte salio rápidamente a buscar a Hiccup pero no lo pudo encontrar por ningún lado.

Esto puso a pensar a Astrid, los demás prefirieron pensar que había sido suerte, o que habían estado imaginando.

Pero Astrid no, ella sabía que había algo raro, simplemente no entendía como Hiccup, quien supuesta mente no sabía nada de dragones acababa de detener a un dragón con evidentes intenciones de matar, era como si se hubiera detenido solo con verlo.

No tenia ningún sentido, ¿o si?

**Review?**


End file.
